Something He'll Never Remember
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: Things that happen when Gray can't find his way home. /A very late submission for graylu week 2016.


Graylu Week, Day Four: Prompt- Drunk

AN: I'm not even going to excuse the matter of how late this is. Have some humorous fluff!

Gray stumbled the streets, mind in a haze as he searched for home. Whose home? He didn't know.

Finding an apartment complex on Strawberry Street, his feet carried him up the stairs. Grumbling, he held the railings tight, nearly losing his balance on the top step.

A familiar door now stood in his way, and with droopy eyes, the mage tousled its knob. Groaning, a blue light engulfed his palms, cool temperature feeling the air, the knob now frozen.

With a forced click, the door unlocked on its own, opening and allowing him in.

In the dark, Gray had no sight, yet no insight to find the light switch either. With a loud clang, his belt and pants hit the floor, shirt long gone before arriving. His feet felt like lead with each step he took, bumping into every nook and cranny of the room.

The sheets were curled around another body, once he had reached the bed, blonde head just barely peeking out.

"I'M HOME!" Gray gurgled, letting his full weight fall on top the figure lying in bed.

"Oof!"

Muffled screams and drunken chuckles filled the room, the sounds bringing both a slight panic and light tone.

"What the-!? Gray!? You're heavy!"

"I'm a fluffy pillow! Hic…"

"You're drunk, that's what you are!" Lucy huffed, pushing and shoving at the ice-mage, her muscles sore. "Off! Off, off, off!"

Gray only moaned in retort, sliding off the celestial mage with little attempt.

"But you're comfy…," He mumbled, arm still attached to her hip.

In the position the two were in, Gray cradled Lucy in his stupor, breath heavily falling on the skin of her shoulder.

"Gray…" Lucy began, struggling out of his grip. "Why are you here?"

"I don't remember where I live…"

Lucy could tell his voice was hoarse from both alcohol and lack of sleep. Gray's eyes were closed shut, nose snuggled just under her chin, palm rubbing leisurely on Lucy's tummy above her clothes, and legs clutching around one of her own.

In honesty, this was not a comfortable position for the blonde, lying flat on her back, wrapped completely in the man's limbs. Lucy groaned another time, wiggling in his embrace as Grays breathing evened out, a tell sign of his slumber.

Eventually, Lucy was able to extract the dark haired man's cool legs from her own. Although unable to find release from Grays arm, Lucy changed her position to laying on her side, facing the brunette.

Something unexpected happened though…

In the process of turning her body, the celestial mages lips met the devil slayers in an unintended kiss. Lucy flushed red, an almost inaudible "eep!" escaping her voice as she attempted to scoot away.

Palms on his bare chest, a firm grip around her back stopped her, pulling the blonde closer. Chest now pressed to each other's, legs wrapped around her voluptuous hips, fingers rubbing the skin of her back, Gray hummed in approval, leaning closer.

"Mmm, Lucy…" he drawled out, clutching at her, eyes closed and unconscious.

Lucy's heart thumped erratically, skin inflamed and facial features twisted in alarm.

 _She had just kissed Gray..? In his sleep no less!?_

Steam erupted from the young lady, finger tips touching at her lips as she fidgeted, trembled.

 _Her first kiss…_

With a new found calm, Lucy chanced a glance at the sleeping mage before her. Cheeks still flushed, she gazed upon Gray as he slept.

Their faces were only a hairs length away, allowing Lucy the chance to watch as Gray's lips twitched with every intake and outtake of breath. His features soft, eyelids covering his deep blue eyes and nose crinkling as he stifled another hiccup.

Lucy giggled though as he failed to hold the sound, an abrupt noise filling the air.

Lucy eyed Gray's temple where his scar lay, her finger tips tracing over the one on his torso. Her eyes lowered in a type of lust, silently pleased by the slight shudder he emitted.

Gray may not remember the kiss they shared, but she hoped he would feel this one.

Building courage, Lucy caught a lump in her throat, gulping as she reached for his cheek.

Still unconscious, she pressed her lips tentatively against the scar on Gray's temple.

In the morning, Gray awoke to Lucy's back facing him, his arms wrapped around her midriff.

With groggy eyes, Gray stifled a yawn, arms tightening around the soundless form. His head ached and his body felt heavy, yet a warmness scorched through his veins.

Detaching himself from Lucy, he arose, a lopsided grin adorning his face. Gray's cheeks tinted pink, a tenderness forming from his scar, the pads of his fingers soothing over it as he made his way to the bathroom.

He doesn't remember what happened last night, but even sober, he was sure it was something he would enjoy.


End file.
